mob_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5 Script
Mob Squad: Episode 5 script Camera gently zooms in toward Steve's house. ''' '''View from inside Steve's window. Cameron: (appears, holding dirt block) Knock knock knock! Rise and shine! Hello! Cameron: (appears at other window): Sorry for how my friends acted the other day when you came over. Wish I knew you was coming. Cameron: (appears at the first window): Brought you a block. Scene changes to cave. Marcus: (opening chest) Ooh. Lyle: Oh now now, what do you see, Marcus? Marcus: There are sticks. Lyle: Ok there are sticks, and... Marcus: Um.. and there are rocks... Lyle: Rocks, alright. Marcus: Oooh! Lyle: What? What is it, Marcus? Marcus: There are more sticks! Lyle: Aww shit. Cooper: Y'all better quit playing with that. Y'all don't know what it is. It's dark magic. Phil: We gotta figure something out. We either gotta camouflage this place, or fortify it somehow. He's gonna come back for his stuff. Cooper: I know. He knows where we live. We gotta move. Phil: No, moving is not an option because we were here first! Maybe we should... I don't know...It'd be nice if we could move some blocks. Where the hell is Cameron? Cooper: Well why can't we move blocks? Phil: I don't know how to let go of this bow. Scene changes to Cameron standing outside Steve's house with dirt block blocking the door. Cameron: Well I'm just going to leave this block right out here in front. When ever you get up just come on out and take it, it's yours. Steve returns from the forest. Cameron: Oh there you are. Didn't see you back there. How long you been standing there? I thoguht you was inside I was there talking to nobody, haha. I am all embarassed now. Say I don't think you know this but you left some things in our place the other day. Steve breaks the dirt block. Cameron: What... what are you doing? Oh ok I guess you didn't want it there. I shoudl have put it somewhere else I guess. Steve stares Cameron. Cameron: What the f*ck are you looking at you little punk ass bitch? You little p**ck! Steve enters his house. Cameron: Oh you run inside! You run inside you little beady-eyed... ass suckin'... little bitch! Think it's ok to look at somebody like that with your little stinky eyes! Your little beady stinky eyes! Scene changes to cave. Marcus holding Pickaxe. Marcus: Guys! Guys, look! Lyle: Look at this. Look at what Marcus did! Marcus: Look! Phil: What the hell is that? Cooper: What is that? Marcus: I was playing the game... in the game I won the game... and this is... Lyle: No hold on there Marcus, hold on. Well we were playing some Tic-Tac-Toe, and... and I was sticks, and Marcus... Marcus: Rocks! Lyle: And he was rocks, and he got three. Three across the top. Marcus: Top! Lyle: And I had two. I had uh... Marcus: And I win! Lyle: Two sticks... Marcus: Tic Tac Toe! Lyle: And there you go. Marcus: And there this! Phil: I don't know what the f*ck either one of you just said but that's amazing. Cooper: No it's not! It's black magic. It's dark magic. Marucs: Ooh. Cooper: We can't use that. Phil: We probably could use that against that motherfucker. Lyle: It look like a weapon or something. Phil: I know... that if that thing... hits that guy... Marcus: It will hurt. Phil: It will hurt. Cooper: Well what'll it do to us? What if it makes us demons? What if it makes us ugly demons? Phil: Ugh! Cooper: I don't want to be an ugly demon. Lyle: Oh come on now Cooper. Cooper: No, guys. I don't think we shoudl use that at all. It's black.. black evil magic. Lyle: Now listen, guys. Kirby used ot tell me about a lady... who lives at the end of the swamp. And she knew all about black magic... and the future... and Kirby said she was a witch! Cooper: Oh! Oh no. Lyle: I think we need to go see this woman. So this way she could tell us what to do with this thing. Marcus: Ooh. Cooper: I don't like it. I don't like it, Phil, do you like it? Tell me you don't like it. Phil: Well, here's the thing. I've got my bow and arrow. Marcus... has that thing there. Marcus: Thing. Phil: I'd say we're pretty well-protected. Cooper: So you don't like it is what you're saying to me. Phil: What I'm saying... is we're going to see a witch. END OF EPISODE. Category:Scripts